Typically, in order to compose an email, obtain directions to a location, or perform another task using a mobile computing device (such as a smartphone), a user must instruct the device to launch a relevant application, select a particular user interface feature displayed by the device, and then select a recipient or specify other relevant information to ultimately accomplish the desired task. Further, the user must perform each step of the task each time he or she performs the task. Such interactions can be tedious, repetitive, and time consuming.